A Promise is a Promise
by Trelly Bear
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries so it's inside! R&R! please...
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys. This is my first fic so it might not be so good, but try to like it!

Summary: As a new school year approaches the students from Hogwarts were excited. Ecspecialy Hermione. Ron and Harry are confused, who is this new girl and why is she hanging around Hermy so much? And just who is this Marik kid?

Disclaimer: I, me, sadly say that I do not own anything from Harry Potter, yet I do own the charachters I made up.

A Promise is a Promise.

Chapter 1

14 year old Hermione Granger wakes up to a light shining on her face. She sits up and rubs her sleepy eyes. "Hermione lets go young lady! You're gonna miss your train!" Hermy sighed as her mother calls for her. "Hermione!" She rolls her eyes. "Comming mom!" She gets out of bed and puts on her slippers. She slips on her bathrobe and pulls her suitcase out from under the bed. "Hermione! Get packed and come downstaris for breakfast! But be quick about it, we have to get to Diagon Alley!" "ALright mom! I'll be right there!" She quickly packs her stuff and carries her suitcase down stairs after getting dressed.

After eating, her parents take her to thier mini van and drive her off to Diagon Alley. "Ok dear, be careful, we'll be at work if you need us." Hermy nodded and got out of the mini van. She grabbed her suitcase and hearded off to Florish and Botts to buy her new school books. Once there she heard a familiar voice. "Well well well. If it isn't miss Granger." Hermione turned around to see her new boss. "Good morning Mr. Stagant." Charles Stagant looked down at his newly hired employee and smiled. "Good morining Hermione, ready for work?" Hermione nodded and Mr. Stagant motioned for her to go to the Owl Post. She carfully set her things under her new desk and went to the front counter to begin work. She was told to sort the mail of her school mates and to give it to them on the train.

"Longbottom, Finnagin, Reed, Goyle, Potter, Granger, Potter, Longbottom, Longbottom. Ok, that's it, finally." She picked up the different bags of mail and set them in her trunk. She keeps one letter out on the counter though, the one adressed to Miss Hermione Granger. She opens the letter carefully. It read;_ Dear Hermione, I know you havn't heard from me in quite a while but I have some good news. I'm comming back to London and i'll be starting school with you! Won't that be great? Can't wait to see you. Until then, Alexia._ She gasped. "NO WAY! She's comming back! AWSOME! This is gonna be great!" She looks at the clock and gasps. She picks up her stuff and runs out the door.

Hermione runs into Gringotts. "MOM! DAD!" Hermione's parents come running to her. "What is it dear?" "I just got a letter from Alex! She's comming home!" Her paents stood wide eyed. Ding dong ding dong "Oh no! Gotta go! I'll see you when I get back!" She quickly kisses her parents on the cheek and runs off to find Ron and Harry.

Sorry for the short chapter. It'll be better next time I promise! (lol, get it promise, like the title...ok not funny...) Please R&R!

Hermione: Do it! please! BYE UNTIL L8ER!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys i'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. MAJOR writers block! Well here it goes.

Chapter 2

Hermione ran to the train station. She loads her luggage onto the cart and boards. She goes to one of the back cars. Shivers begin to run down her spine, she turns around. No one there. She continues to walk. She finally finds Harry and Ron in one of the back cars. "Finally, I have you." Ron looks up. "'ello Hermione, glad you showed up." "What? You think i'd miss my 4th year?" Ron shook his head. "No, I just didn't know if you'd find us back here." Hermione smirked slightly and sat down. Soon after she fell asleep.

"Hermoine! Hermoine wake up!" Hermoine opend her eyes to see Harry and Ron hovering over her. "What?" "Come on! We're almost at school! You gotta change into your robes!" She sits up straight. "It's that late?" Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you've been asleep the whole time." SHe rubs the back of her head. "I havn't really gotten much sleep, i've been studying like crazy. Plus work is really busy now." Harry looks confused. "Work? You got a job?" Hermoine nods. "Yep, got a job at the Owl Post. Me mum got it for me, I needed the money." Ron and Harry looked dumbfounded. "The Owl Post? You're working at the Owl Post?" "Yeah, is it that hard to beleive?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Just a little bit." "Oh stop that. Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry, will you both go get me something to eat." "What do we look like, your slaves?" "Ron, I think she wants to get changed. Lets go." As they leave she changes into her robes.

The train comes to a halt, they get out of thier car and get off the train. "Well 'ello Harry, Ron, Hermione." "Hello Hagrid, have a nice summer?" "Heh, i've had better. Well better get back to work. FIRST YEARS! First years this way please!" "Ok bye Hagrid!" They grab seats in the carriges and are on thier way. As they enter the school they see Hermione's eyes light up. "Hermoine what is it?" Hermione runs forward and hugs a girl that looks a few years younger than her. Harry and Ron go to her side. "Hermoine, who is this?" "Oh, i'm sorry. Harry, Ron. This is Alexia, my younger sister. Alex for short." Harry and Ron stood shocked. "You have a sister?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but she lives in America." "Really? An American?" Alex nods. "Yep. An authentic American." Ron just stared. Alex had short blonde hair and she wore glasses. She had a slightly slim figure yet it was slightly chubby.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Alex." "Same here Ron." Ron blushed slightly and entered the Great Hall.

Well Now I have writers block again...DARN WRITERS BLOCK! More WILL come...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know it's been a long, LONG, LONG time, so see if it's still good. hope you like it. (don't mind if it's short...Still kinda have writers block...)

Chapter 3.

As Ron stands there Harry shakes his head. Alex leans over to Harry and Wispers. "Is he always like this?" Harry nods. "Can't expect anything more from Ronny" Alex giggles and Hermione takes her into the school. Harry stands outside with Ron trying to get him to move. "Ron...Ron...RON!" Ron jumps slightly. "Huh...what? Where'd Hermy and Alex go?" Harry chuckled. "They went inside already. They were sick of waiting for you to get out of your little trance-ish thing..." Ron rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face. "heh." They both go inside and find the girls.

"Harry, Ron, over here!" Hermione waves her hands to show them where to sit. The boys go over to them. Ron takes his seat next to Alexia and Harry inbetween Hermione and Ginny. "Hello Harry!" Ginny exitedly said as Harry sat down. " 'Ello Ginny, long time no see?" Ginny smiles slightly. "Harry, it's only been a couple months." Harry laughed. "Yeah, well, that's a long time for me-" He was cut off when he heard the clapping of hands. They all looked to the teachers table and stopped talking. Profesur Dumbledore was standing up waiting for the students to stop talking. The silence soon came.

"Welcome students! To another wonderful year at Hogwarts! This year we have a special gift to you all. Our friends form Beaubatons are comming back to Hogwarts for the year! They will be put into the houses and take our classes with us. They will have seperate dorms do not worry. And again, Mr.Filch would like to worn everyone of the giant spider in the forbidden forest. Unless you are a 4th year or higher you are not allowed to go into the woods. And if you do go take either Firrens or Hagrid. Now, please enjoy the feast! For our friends will be arriving soon for the ceremony!" Again he clapped his hands. The food appeard on the table making the first years mouths gape open. Harry and the others begin to eat.

Ginny eats slowly and very calmly. A little, too calmly. "Ginny, are you alright?" Harry looked next to him at the still full plate of food. Ginny nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ron leans around to Harry. "Pigwidgeon died. She hasn't been the same since." Harry nodded slightly. "Ginny, just because you lost one of your best friends, doesn't mean you've lost all of them." He gave a warming smile. Ron and the others did the same. Ginny slightly smiled and began to eat her food more quickly. That soon turned into a ravenous dive into her plate. Hermione laughed. "That's the Ginny I know." Everyone began to laugh at that comment. Just then Dumbledore clapped his hands again. "Students! Students! If you will all go into the entrance hall the other students will be arriveing VERY shortly. When the sorting is completed you will all escort our guests to the dorms.

15 minutes later the other students arrived, forcing the regular Hogwarts students into the entrance hall. The students waited for almost n hour before the others were sorted. The giant doors to the great hall opend and a small girl ran out of it and ran to Ron and Hermione. " 'ello, I am Marina Courtier. I am one of ze new Greefeendoors." "Hello Marina, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. As you may know we are the heads of the Gryffindore House. If you have any questions just find one of us ok?" Marina nodded and she ran back into the hall. Soon after she came back out with a boy that looked about Hermione, Ron, and Harry's age. "Hermione, dis ees my brozzer Marik." Harmione smiled. "Hello Marik. As Marina said my name is Hermione, and this is Ron. We are Head Boy and Head Girl of the Gryffindore house." He just nodded slightly and walked to a wall. He leaned against it and crossed his arms. His light brown hair fell over his eyes making him look very mysterious. Hermione blushed slightly. "Hermione, are you ok?" She turned to see Ron and Harry looking at her with confusion on there faces. "Y...yeah, i'm fine."

Ok well that's all for now. Sry for the cliff hanger.


End file.
